Microwavable packages provide a convenient means for preparing a variety of food items in a microwave oven. However, many of such packages tend to brown and/or crisp only one surface of the food item at a time, so the food item must be rotated and/or inverted during heating. Thus, there is a need for a microwave heating construct that is capable of browning and/or crisping multiple surfaces of a food item concurrently.